


Behind the Veil

by WriteToLivve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Hope, M/M, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteToLivve/pseuds/WriteToLivve
Summary: After being hit by a curse cast by Bellatrix Sirius finds himself trapped in a dark world behind the veil. As he tries to find his way out of this situation he finds a long lost friend and has to fight his own demons to find a way back to the people he loves.





	Behind the Veil

It felt like a punch right into my chest and I was caught off guard – stumbling and falling backwards but laughing still, because I had finally had a chance to escape this goddamn house I had to stay in all year and better yet, fight my slytherin cousin, a deatheater and the woman that was often called Voldemort's right hand.  
I felt myself slip through something that felt like soft fabric and the next moment everything went dark. I felt the cold floor underneath my back, on which I had landed after Bellatrix's curse had hit me, and tried to get up to keep on fighting. But my legs would not move. My entire body felt as if it was made of heavy and unmovable stone, and even lifting a finger required me great strength I did not seem to possess. I was confused. What had happened? Was I simply unconscious, but somehow still well... conscious? Or had Bellatrix actually managed to hit me with a killing curse and this was some sort of shitty afterlife?  
A sudden scream of agony that came from the other side of whatever that dark fabric that I had fallen through was of made me forget about the fact that I was not able to move and the adrenaline that was shooting through my veins now somehow enabled me to get up. That was Harry's scream!, I realized. He was in pain! I could not hesitate another second, not waste another precious moment, I had to help him! My godson, together with Remus the only family that Voldemort had left me with.  
I ran in the direction of the scream and had to endure the agony in Harry's voice again. And again. I could not have possibly fallen this far away, could I? It already felt as if I had been running for ages with stones for feet.  
“She killed Sirius!!! I am going to kill her!”  
Killed me? Killed me? But... how? How was I still hearing him then?  
I saw some sort of veil a few feet in front of me and ran towards it.  
“Harry! Harry don't worry, I'm coming!”, I screamed at the top of my lungs as I wanted to push through the fabric towards him. But as soon as my hand touched the fabric I felt a cold shiver run through my entire body. It was unbearable cold, and out of reflex my hand jerked back.  
But then Harry screamed again, and the noise of a held-back sob found its way through the veil to me. A sob I would recognize everywhere, after spending every full moon for years trying to comfort the sobbing person. Remus.  
He must have heard what Harry had said, about me being dead. But I was not dead!! And I could not bear the though of my friend and my godson being in this much agony, so I tried pushing the veil away once more, trying to ignore the numbness the cold caused my hand. I took a long deep breath and just stepped right into the veil. The cold was pushing me down and I started shivering immediately, but I did not care. Could not care. I had to come back to Remus and Harry. And Ron and Hermione. And Dumbledore and maybe even Snape, I could not just spend the rest of my life trapped behind a veil, leaving the others alone.  
I took one step after the other in the direction of the noise of the still on-going fight, and every sense in my body was by now screaming at me to just turn back, but I ignored all of them. I had to keep going. Had to keep pushing.  
And although I could feel myself moving my legs towards the other side it felt like nothing happened at all. Just like in those nightmares you often find yourself in – running and running without ever actually moving even an inch.  
After what felt like an eternity I could hear the screams and yells of curses slowly ebbing away. It was too late! Too goddamn late! What was happening to me?  
I could feel myself losing hope and my body slowly wanting to give in under the amount of pain I put it in. The feeling of cold had slowly made place for an all-around numbness, and when I slowly turned around to give up and accept my fate of whatever this here was, I saw that I really had not even moved an inch. I just had to take one step back into the darkness of the world behind the veil and the coldness was gone. The feeling of warmth made my body slowly unfreeze, and it felt even worse than the cold I had experienced before. What was happening to me?  
I could no longer hold my body upright and sank into my knees, my shoulders starting to shake from the uncontrollable sobs that came over me. I was now shaking all over, and cried silently.  
Why was this happening to me? Why now? I had just started to gain hope for my future with Harry and the Order. Had hoped that I would finally be able to clear my name in the Wizarding world once and for all, being known as one of the brave warriors of the Order of the Phoenix that eventually led to the downfall of Lord Voldemort.  
I never wanted this! Whatever this even really was.  
I let out a scream of agony and despair. The others were now long gone. Forever out of reach. And I? I was neither dead nor alive. Cursed in some state of in between I was destined to endure for the rest of my time being.  
I felt the feeling of hopelessness creep upon me once more, and this time I did not fight it. I let it fill me whole and let out another sob.  
But after a while of cowering on the ground surrounded by absolute nothingness I felt a strange sensation. I could now lift my arms and legs almost effortlessly again. They were still heavier than before but still... Was this creeping sensation death? If it was, I was ready. I would rather die now, then be stuck here forever. But despite feeling lighter, nothing really changed.  
So after a while I decided to get up and look for another way out. After making the decision that I would not give up on finding a way out of this yet, I felt my limbs getting heavier again, but decided to ignore the feeling since it was not as bad as the time I first fell down here.  
There had to be another way than the veil!  
I lightened my wand with a whispered “Lumos” and started wandering off in the opposite direction of the veil, finding it harder to breathe with every step I took. Which in this messed up world had to somehow mean, that it was the right direction, I told myself.  
I wandered around in complete darkness, with just my wand to light a few feet in front of me and trusting only my gut to guide me the right way, and suddenly realized how completely and uttermost absurd this whole situation was. What was I even doing? If this was death – and by now I was almost sure it had to be – was this really all there was to this? And if yes... What was I supposed to do now?  
I had just started to question my situation as I heard a sound behind me. It sounded like... footsteps?  
I swirled around just in time to catch the glimpse of a face in the light of what seemed like another wand, before the light was quickly put out by the person approaching me.  
For a moment I was tempted to put out the light of my wand as well, but by now I felt almost scared of the pressing darkness surrounding me, so I decided to leave it on. I could not make out the face of the person that seemed to be stopping a few feet away, I could only see a silhouette of what seemed to be a man.  
“Who are you?”, asked the shadow and the voice sounded so familiar, it was just like a punch in the stomach. But it could not be. Could not be him, I thought.  
“My name is Sirius Black. And who are you?”, I asked, even though I felt like I knew the answer already. But I wanted to hear it aynway. I wanted proof.  
“Sirius Black?”, I could hear the voice of the shadow shaking. “Lumos.”, it whispered, and I felt like I was frozen in place. His hair was jet black and untidy and from the distance he looked just like Harry. But behind his glasses I could make out brown eyes instead of Harry's green ones, and in the next moment my legs just gave out under me. I felt tears filling my eyes, and when I tried to speak only a strange gulping sound escaped my mouth.  
“It can't be. It simply can't.”, said James Potter, as he came closer, and hovered in front of me for a moment. I did not dare to say anything, in case this was just some sort of imagination of my mind, that I was going crazy after all.  
But when he took me into his arms and pulled me close I realized that whatever weird and lonely place this was, it could not be as bad as I had thought originally. This place had brought me back my best friend, my brother. If I really was dead, this had to be heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and decide to stick around! I would be very happy about comments btw. *wink*  
> I wish you an amazing day!!


End file.
